· Crepúsculo Cachondo ·
by Leonerza
Summary: Parodia de la película de Crepúsculo. Historia completamente cambiada. Aviso que contiene lenguaje vulgar y adulto por eso M, OoC excesivo. Me apena publicarla, pero necesito opiniones, vale? No quiero insultos. CANCELADA.
1. Llegando A Forks

**Disclaimer: **Nada, absolutamente NADA me pertenece, los personajes le pertencen a Meyer, parte de los diálogos le pertenece a Tamack y otra parte a mí.

**Advertencias!! (LEE ESTO ANTES DE LEERLO POR FAVOR):**

*Esto es una parodia, de la película de Crepúsculo si se fijan, no se hizo con intención de insultar a los personajes, historia o fans de este fandom. Es no era la intención de la autora de esta parodia. Me encanta crepúsculo, y en mi opinión, la mayoría del contenido de esta parodia no me a ofendido en lo absoluto, y lo mismo piensan otros que también la han visto.

Danke

**C**repúsculo** C**achondo****

-------------------------------------

**I**rme a vivir a ese pueblo, Forks, sería bueno... esperaba poder perder mi virginidad, que era lo que tanto deseaba. Lo único malo sería, que extrañaría a mi madre, que me daba muy buenos consejos sobre el sexo. Siempre lo hacía...

—Hija, usa condones —me dijo mi madre, dándome una sonrisa.

—Sí mamá, lo haré —contesté, al tiempo que me daba un beso en la mejilla.

—Vamos, vamos, en el carro hay condones para todos —nos apuró Phil.

—Hija, cuidate, ¿sí?

—Sí, mamá —dije, dirigiéndome al auto mientras la miraba por última vez.

— Vamos —dijo Phil de nuevo, cerrándome la puerta.

Me preocupaba que Forks fuera un pueblo, pues sería más díficil perder la virginidad allí. Sólo me quedaba esperar, a ver que pasaba. Quizás vivir otra vez con mi padre no era tan malo...

Llegamos al aeropuerto, Phil me ayudó a cargar mi equipaje y nos dirigimos a mi vuelo. Faltaban cinco minutos para que despegara, así que nos apuramos, y llegamos a la puerta, Phil se despidió de mí y yo me encaminé hacia el avión. Hacia mi nuevo destino. Lo bueno es que el vuelo no se me hizo muy largo, tal vez porque me había quedado dormida... Cuando desperte me di cuenta de que el avión ya estaba preparandose para aterrizar.

Después de recoger mi equipaje, fui a encontrarme con Charlie, cuando me vio, pareció sorprenderse mucho de cuanto había cambiado. Me saludó con un seco "Hola", no había cambiado, pero aun así puder notar que estaba contento. Me ayudó a llevar mi equipaje hasta su auto, y nos dirigimos hacia Forks.

Nadie hablo durante todo el camino, odiaba el silencio con mi papa, pero no tenía idea de que decir, y pude notar que el tampoco.

Vi el letrero que daba la bienvenida al pueblo; habíamos llegado. ¿Tres mil y pico habitantes?, que chimbo.

—Ah, Bella, aquí en el pueblo hay bastantes chicos para perder la virginidad, te puedo ayudar si quieres... —dijo Charlie rompiendo el silencio.

—No, lo conseguire yo sola —dije agarrándome el cabello, sin mirarlo.

—Sólo digo que te puedo presentar a algunos, para que se te haga mas facil, tu sabes

No tardamos mucho en llegar a la casa, a mi nuevo hogar, no había cambiado nada, estaba igualita desde la última vez que había estado aquí.

—Hija, que llevas en estas maletas que no pesan casi nada —dijo Charlie, mientras las sacaba de la cajuela.

—Oh, papa, sólo son condones —dije sacando otra.

—No debiste traerlos, aquí yo tengo bastantes, pero bueno, vamos a adentro.

Entramos a la casa y subimos las escaleras, para ir al lugar donde sería mi cuarto.

—Hija, tu cuarto es igual que siempre, así que... bueno aquí estamos —dijo Charlie dejando las "Maletas" en el suelo.—La dependienta lo arreglo para ti, sólo vi que lo que hizo fue limpiar.

—Ah, gracias papa.

—Hmm, se que es díficil, pero me siento un poco incomodo aquí, si necesitás algún consejo, yo te lo puedo dar... Estaré abajo.

—Ok, papa, gracias.

Lo bueno de Charlie era que mientras yo estuviera masturbándome... a él no le molestaría, sabía lo díficil que era perder la virginidad.

Un rato después, ya que había terminado de acomodar las pocas cosas que había traído, escuché un auto afuera de la casa. ¿Quién acababa de llegar? Miré por la ventana, y vi a Charlie con unas personas. Decidí que iría a saludar.

—Hm, buenas —dije cuando salí y me dirigí a ellos.

—Oh, Bella, ¿te acuerdas de Billy?

—Oh sí, es Billy al que vi desnudo por detrás...

— Oh, sí, ese era yo, persiguiendo a tu padre desnudo, ¿verdad, Charlie?

—Ya vas a empezar con tus mariconerias... —ellos se fueron a hacer sus cosas, y me quede con el chico moreno, se me hacía conocido...

—Oh, Bella, yo soy Jacob, el primo de Pocahontas —se presentó el chico. Con razón se me hacía conocido.

—Ah, si me acuerdo de tí.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando jugabamos a mama y a papa?

—Sí, todavía me acuerdo cuando me tocabas en mis partes. Bueno, estoy aquí para tratar de perder mi virginidad.

—Sí ya se que tu mamá se mudó con ese tipo...

—¿Qué dices Bella? ¿Te gusta? —dijo Charlie interrumpiéndonos, y poniendo una mano encima del monovolumen que estaba a lado.— Es para ti.

—Sí, está linda pero... ¿Es mía de verdad?

—Sí, yo le hice el motor —dijo Jacob.

—Oh, no mames... Esta bien perruna, me encanta —dije dirigiéndome a ella y abriendo la puerta, pero soy tan torpe que le pegue a Jacob— Disculpa —dije, subiendome a ella.

—Bueno Bella lo primero que tienes que hacer es arrancar... —dijo él cuando subió al auto. Yo lo intenté hacer, pero esta cosa era tan extraña...— Hmm, veo que eres media bruta, ¿verdad? Arranca te dije —dijo él.

—Sí, lo que pasa es que soy medio lenta, mi mamá me dejo caer muchas veces cuando era bebé —dije algo apenada.****

-------------------------------------

Nota de Autor:

•Así que... ¿que piensan de esta cosa? Es muy corta, pues no quiero que piensen mal de mi, ni de que se asusten tan pronto Por favor no me maten ni me insulten, si veo que no les gusta la borrare, sino me dicen nada, la dejare. Y si es que de puro milagro les llega a gustar, y me convenzo de continuarla... pues ya verán tal vez decida a subir la segunda parte de la parodia, si veo que no me insultan, para que la vean mejor, vale?

•Bueno, ya no los aburro, cuidense mucho y les agradecería mucho si dejaran reviews... **¿Ven el botoncito verde de ahí? Denle click, y dejen review, que es gratis**. ^_^

L. Jact

Alles Ist Gut Solange Du Wild Bist!


	2. Los Cullen

**Disclaimer: **Nada, absolutamente NADA me pertenece, los personajes le pertencen a Meyer, parte de los diálogos le pertenece a Tamack y otra parte a mí.

**C**repúsculo** C**achondo

**-------------------------------------**

**I**ba un poco nerviosa, hoy era mi primer día en el instituto sería el centro de atención... y yo odiaba eso. Odiaba que todos se me quedaran viendo como si no hubiera otra cosa más que hacer. Y hoy precisamente todos, absolutamente todos, tendrían su odiosa mirada sobre mí.

—Que perdedora con ese cacharro —dijo una chica lo suficientemente alto com para que lo oyera. Ya había llegado al instituto y había aparcado mi aberración de monovolumen en el primer espacio libre que había encontrado.

—¡Hola! —le dije, sonriendo falsamente.

—Hola, ¿gustas condones? —me ofreció un chico moreno que estaba recargado en una furgoneta junto con otros dos chicos.

—No, gracias. Ya tengo los mios —contesté.

—Hm, no le digas nada —dijo alguien. No me volví para mirarlos mientras me dirigía al edificio. Fui a las oficinas, me dieron mi horario y un mapa de la escuela luego salí de ahí y mientras caminaba por los pasillos me puse a revisar el mapa. ¿Dónde estaría el baño de los hombres? Empecé a preguntarme. Tal vez si los encontraba podría ver algo.

—Hola —me dijo alguien interrumpiendo mis fantasias. Lo mire, era un chico asiatico.— Tu eles Bella Swan, no? Hola yo soy el chinito. Te _enseñale_ todo lo que necesitas: vibradores, lubricantes, comics_ eloticos_. Para _masturbalte_ como loca.

—¿Vibradores? Gracias, pero yo ya tengo mi propio equipo, en realidad. Estoy tratando de perder la virginidad con alguien más.

—Oh, entonces te _presentalé_ a todos los_ hombles_, _pala_ que empiezes a probar.

—No, no gracias —me apresuré a decir.— Yo... trato de perder mi virginidad con un vampiro de diesiciete años. Tu sabes, es difícil —Era estúpido, pero esa era una de mis más oscuras fantasías.

—Oh, tranquila, no _dile_ nada

—Gracias, de verdad.

***

Estaba en clase de gimnasia, como odiaba esa clase. Era muy estúpida pues tenía un equilibrio fatal. Y para el colmo, el profesor me había puesto a jugar voleyball, el peor deporte de todos.

— ¡Dale, dale, dale! —decían las chicas, pegandole con fuerza al balon.

— ¡Quítate estúpida! —me dijo una apartándome del camino, en uno de mis intentos por pegarle, pero fue demasiado tarde... la pelota salió disparada a quien sabe donde. Mierda. Alcancé a ver como le daba en la cabeza a algún idiota que jugaba basquetball.

—Oh, ¡disculpa, disculpa! —dije mientras me dirigía él por educación, para ver como estaba.— En verdad, te mamaré la polla por esto, pero no le digas a la directora.

—No, no tranquila. Me puedes mamar la polla todas las veces que quieras —dijo él. Era un chico rubio de ojos azules, excesivamente guapo a mi parecer.— Tú debes ser la chica nueva, ¿no?

—Sí, Bella Swan.

—Yo soy Mike, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien.

—Oh, Mike —dijo una chica interrumpiendonos. Era la chica que había conocido en algunas de mis clases y hablaba tanto que en cualquier momento parecía que se podría quedar sin aire. Le prestaba tanta atención que ni siquiera me acordaba de su nombre. Creo que era Jennifer.— Ya la conociste, ¿verdad? —le dijo a Mike, y después se dirigió hacia mí:— Bella, estás coqueteando con Mike, ¿verdad?

— No, yo vine a pedir disculpas.

—Le quieres mamar la polla, ¿verdad? Él será mi novio, Bella.

—Oh, yo no sabía —dije apenada.— Yo sólo quería disculparme... No te iba a mamar la polla, disculpa.

—Sí, intentabas mamarme la polla, Bella —dijo Mike, riendo. Jessica se le unió nerviosa.

— Eres una zorra, Bella —dijo ella.

—Oh, yo mejor me voy. Hasta luego —dije incomoda por la situación.

—Mmm, está buena —alcancé a oir a Mike.

**-------------------------------------**

Después de la clase de gimnasia llegó la hora del almuerzo. Era fatal para mí. Seguro todos me mirarían como idiotas. Llegué a la cafetería, encontré a Mike al instante, tuve que soportarlo cuando fui por mi almuerzo. Me invitó a comer con sus otros amigos en su mesa. Mientras nos dirigíamos allí, pude reconocera al chinito, Ángela, y la tal Jessica (me había acordado de su nombre)

—Oh, no digan nada. Que Bella todavía es virgen —dijo el chino, cuando no sentamos. Seguramente habían estado hablando de... cosas.

—¿Qué? ¿Ella virgen? —dijo Miek sorprendido.

—Sí, es vrigen.

—No te creo. Entonces quiero ser el primero —dijo Mike. Esto empezaba a incomodarme y entonces de pura salvación vino aquel chico que me había ofrecido condones. Le quitó la silla a Mike haciendo que cayera al piso de una manera estúpida.

—Oh, te arrancare el pene, maldito.

—Oh, es raro.

—Todos quieren contigo, porque eres la nueva virgen —me dijo Jessica ocupando el lugar de Mike.— Y ya no quedan virgenes aquí.

— La foto antes de que pierdas la virginidad —dijo Angela, tomandome una foto con su extraña camara.

—¿Qué haces? No le tomes fotos —dijo el chino.— Tranquila, Bella. Yo te cuidale —dijo antes de irse.

—Disculpa, yo solo quería hacer una foto para el diario. No sé qué escribir.

—Mmm, tengo varias fotos pornograficas, vibradores y cosas de esas. Sí quieres te las puedo prestar.

—¿En serio?

—Sí tengo de todo un poco.

—Sería fantastico.

—Sí, yo también tengo. Vamos a enseñar —dijo Jessica. Entonces no se que cosa sentí, pero me hizo mirar hacia la entrada de la cafetería, y entonces los vi. A los chicos más buenotes que había visto en toda mi vida.

—¿Quiénes son esos? —pregunte inmediatamente.

—Oh, esos son los Cullen —me contestó Ángela emocionada.

—Sí, parecen modelos, ¿verdad? —comentó Jessica.— Son los hijos de acogida del doctor Cullen, adoptivos en realidad, pero andan juntos. Es... raro.

—Por favor son adoptivos, no deberían ser raros —la contradijo Angela.

—Sé que son raros. Esos que estan ahí, parecen pareja. Ella es Rosalie y el otro es Emmett, y se que Emmett tiene la polla gigantesca. Solo deberías versela cuando estan en natación —dijo, mientras una rubia oxigenada, exageradamente hermosa, entraba agarrada de la mano, de un chico gigantesco. Si seguramente Jessica debía tener razón, la debía tener gigantesca.

— Son hijos adoptivos, no es raro.

— Se ve raro, vamos. Es incesto —dijo Jessica.— Esos que vienen ahí, una es Alice. Dicen que es medio lesviana y que se ha metido dos vibradores a la vez. En realidad no sé como lo hace. Y Jasper bueno, camina así porque tiene diarrea; parece que Emmett le destrozo el culo. Así quisiera quedar yo también.

—Y yo, ¿te imaginas? —dijo Ángela.

— Mmm, ¿y ese que viene ahí? El de... el peinado alocado y los labios pintados —pregunté mirando al chico de pelo cobrizo que parecía Dios griego. Aunque si me lo preguntaban, parecía un poco gay.

—Oh, ése es Edward Cullen. Tiene la polla más grande de todos, pero bueno... No sale con ninguna de nosotras porque no son suficientemente buenas para él... Ni me importa, ya me he acostado con todos.

Eso me hizo pensar. ¿La polla más grande? Me pregunte si se le vería por el pantalon. Lo miré cuando se sentó en la mesa donde estaban sus otros hermanos. Nada.

— Mm, debe ser muy grande de verdad. Todos hablan de ella —dije volviéndome hacia nuestra mesa. No lo pude evitar y lo volví a mirar, ¿por qué no se le veía nada?, me lamenté. Ojalá y se le viera.  
****

**-------------------------------------**

**N**ota **d**e **A**utor:

•Recuerden que es una parodia de la PELÍCULA, vale?

•Gracias por las galletas! Dejen más! **¿Ven el botoncito verde de ahí? Denle click, y dejen review, que es gratis**. ^_^

**L**. Jact

**_A_**_lles Ist Gut Solange Du Wild Bist!_


	3. ¡Virginidad!

**Disclaimer: **Nada, absolutamente NADA me pertenece, los personajes le pertencen a Meyer y lo demás... a Tamack**. **Bueno tal vez un poquito *roda los ojos***  
**

Recuerden que es una parodia de la PELÍCULA, vale?

*Gracias por sus reviews, aquí esta la continuación, espero que les guste, y ya saben no se ofendan xDD Y... lamento la tardanza.

*Me alegro de que les divierta, tanto como a mi escribirla xDD

¡Ahora vamos con el tercer capítulo! ^^

**Autora:** Tamack

* * *

**¡Virginidad!  
**

* * *

Después del extraño y excitante almuerzo. Me tocaba Biología, una clase no muy interesante. Casi a todos los que estaban en mi mesa, también les tocaba esa clase. Así que, nos fuimos juntos hacia el salón, tuve que soportar al perro de Mike Newton. Que no dejaba de coquetearme (según el) y hablarme, era muy castrante.

— Aquí le traigo a la nueva, es Bella, la hija del comandante —dijo Mike, cuando entramos al aula.

— Oh, hola Bella, adelante —dijo el profesor. Mientras removia algunos papeles de su escritorio.

— Gracias —sije, y di unos cuantos pasos hacia el, en el camino había un ventilador, que me dio de lleno en el rostro, haciendo que mi cabello volara, pero eso no me importo, porque en ese momento, yo estaba enlelada, viendo al buenote de Edward Cullen. Se veía tan sexy, con sus labios pintados y su cabello alocado... Tenía ganas de comermelo en ese mismo momento.

Pero entonces, el hizo una mueca extraña y se puso tenso, como si quisiera decir "Huele horrible, me voy a vomitar" al mismo tiempo de que se cubria la nariz. Hmm, sera que ¿había olvidado bañarme hoy? No lo creía.

— Bueno, aquí tienes esta libreta, para que comiences a estudiar y te vas a sentar a lado de Edward. Espero que se lleven muy bien —me dijo el profesor, mientras me entragaba las cosas y me señalaba el lugar donde estaba Edward.

— Si, claro —dije por lo bajo.

— Bueno, trabajen en equipos y compartan los materiales —dijo el profesor, mientras entregaba los materiales. Ya me había sentado a lado de Edward, y aún estaba como si quisiera vomitar, rígido y con la mano en la nariz.

— Toma este es tuyo y... este es mío, yo no comparto... —dijo con voz ahogada. Cuando escuche su voz... era tan hermosa, tan sexy y seductora...

Pero empezaba a hartarme de su actitud, ¿Porqué se comportaba así? ¿Sería mi cabello? me pregunté, al mismo tiempo que lo olía disimuladamente. Nada. Debía haberlo lavado hoy, no olía mal. Lo volví a mirar, estaba tan sexy... Pero me miraba como si quisiera comerme en cualquier momento. Me asuste.

El profesor empezo a explicar quien sabe que tantas cosas, sobre quien sabe que cosa. Pues yo no ponía nada de atención, a pesar de que tenía la mirada fija en la pizarra. Podía sentir su mirada penetrarme, esto me hacia sentir un poco intimidada, era como si estuviera haciendo hoyos en mi. También podía sentir su cuerpo tenso, a mi lado. Esto me hacia desconcentrar muchisimo. Hasta que de repente, el agarro sus cosas y salió practicamente disparado del aula. ¿Qué demonios? Este tipejo si que estaba loco.

Después de que la clase, finalizara, me dirigi a las oficinas, para arreglar unos asuntos que tenía pendientes. Entre y entonces... lo ví.

Ahí estaba parado como Dios griego, quién sabe que cosa le estaba diciendo a la secretaria.

— ¿Y bueno entonces?

— No, lo siento, No puedes retirarte, es la única materia. Y bueno, tienes que quedarte en Biología, hijo. Lo siento. Si la quitas, te vas a joder. Aunque estes sexy, y me provoques tener sexo contigo, no puedo quitartela.

— Oh, bueno, gracias. Tendre que quedarme a lado de esta virgen —El se fue. ¿Había dicho eso? ¿Había dicho que era virgen? ¿Como demonios lo había sabido?

***

— No, mama. Todo esta bien de verdad. Estoy aquí, tu sabes, llevandola. Estoy intentando hacer amigos, pero es un poco díficil —contesté. Estaba en casa, acababa de terminar de prepararle la cena a Charlie.

— Hija tienes que ser más abierta. Usar escotes, mostar los senos, usar faldas cortas —me dijo Renee.

— ¿Faldas cortas, mama? Aquí hace mucho frío

— Ay, no importa hija. Con tal de que tengas sexo —replicó mi madre.

— Ay, mama...

— Vamos, hija, tienes que tener cuiado. Usar preservativos, maquillaje, recogerte el pelo...

— Bueno mama, es que aquí todos tienen pareja y es un poco díficil, no es nada facil y... digamos que tengo algunos amigos, por no... decir muchos.

— ¿Te trataron mal, hija? —preguntó mi madre con preocupación.

— No, no... Es que tengo que estudiar mama. Hablamos luego, te quiero y cuidate, si? No te preocupes mucho —me apresuré a y me puse a pensar en Edward al instante, solo podía pensar en sus ojos y sus carnosos labios pintados... Ayyy. Mañana le pediría una explicación, sobre lo ocurrido en Biología.

Y así fue, al día seguiente, en cuanto llegue al instituto y me baje de mi aberración de monovolumen. Me pare a lado de el, y me puse a escuchar música en lo que llegaba. Le pediría una explicación en cuanto llegara. Yo usaba jabón Protex, y me lavaba bien... El cabello no me lo había lavado, era cierto, pero cuando un Jeep gigante y un BMW conducidos por sus hermanos, se aparcaron unos lugares delante de mi. Me dí cuenta de que solo estaban sus hermanos, el no... ¿Estaría enfermo? ¿Sería por eso que tenía ganas de vomitar? ¿O estaría embarazado?

Pero no. Al otro día tampoco aparecio. Y en la cafetería lo busqué, a ver si lo veía, pero nada. Estaban solo sus cuatro hermanos y me veían como is estuviera loca. Y así fueron pasando los días, Edward no volvió aparecer, que payaso. Creo que se le habían subido los humos, al pensar que era un irresistible. Pero al contrario, se veía un poco gay, con su peinado alocado y sus labios pintados. ¿O sería que estaba ardida?

Ya hacía una semana, desde que había conocido a Edward, no lo había vuelto a ver. Y lo peor de todo era que tendría que ir a la escuela, y ya no me resultaba tan interesante, pues ya no tenía nada que ver y si miraba a sus hermanos, me vería como una completa desquiciada. No lo soportaba. Era lunes, estaba nevando, cosa que era muy extraña en este lugar tan lindo y caluroso como Forks. Y mientras caminaba por el camino humedo y lleno de nieve... ¡Madres!

— ¡Ay, coño! ¡Mi culo! —dije, mientras caía de culo en el frío y duro piso de la acera.

— ¡Hija, hija! ¿Te diste duro en las nalgas? —preguntó Charlie, ayudandome a pararme.

— No, no papa. Las nalgas amortiguaron la caida.

— Tienes que tener cuidado hija, no puedes ser tan torpe.

— No, papa, tranquilo.

— Hija, te puse unos neumaticos nuevos. Porque tenía miedo de que chocaras por ahí, tu sabes.

— Gracias papa, de verdad.

— Y bueno, tengo que irme a trabajar. A un guardia de la planta, se lo comió un animal, no se que es, pero tengo que ir.

— ¿Un... animal, papa? —dije incredula.

— Si, que se yo. Tu sabes, un oso, un perro, un lobo. Estas en un pueblo, y es más peligroso.

— Cuidate papa.

— Siempre lo hago.

— Adiós papa —dije, mientras me subia a mi monovolumen. ¿Un oso? Ja. A que pueblo me había venido a meter.

***

— Bueno Bella, yo quiero invitarte al baile. Quielo decirte, porque... tu eles virgen, verdad? Y yo puedo presentarte a algunos amigos, e inclusivo ayudarte a conocer un vampiro, no se donde existen, pero... en internet... —me decía Ben (así se llamaba el chico asiatico)

— ¡Bella, Bella! Chica —dijo Mike, mientras sacudia su gorro mojado en Ben.

— Mike, eles un pendejo. Estaba tratando de invitar a Bella al baile.

— Si, como no. No te iba a decir que si.

— Podía plobal.

Yo ya no prestaba atención, porque ahí, sentado como Dios griego y mirandome, estaba Edward Cullen. Le iba a decir todo lo que pensaba. Hoy, si me había bañado, bien, bien.

— Bueno chicos, tienen que trabajar en pareja y tratar de hacer las cosas bien, porque son un equipo de trabajo.

— Hola, soy Edward —habló el de repente; sorprendiendome.— La semana pasada no me pude presentar porque me sentía mal, pero tu debes de ser Bella, no?

— Soy Bella. Mucho gusto.

— Bueno, tienen que trabajar en equipo e identificar las células, colocarlas en un formato, que les voy a dejar aquí en su mesa. Y si prometen no manosearse o a la mesa... Se ganaran el Testiculo de Oro -se escucharon unas risas por ahí.— Si, señores, el testiculo de... oro. Comienzen por favor, trabajen en equipo.

— Eh, comienza tu primero. Primero las damas —me dijo Edward acercandome el microscopio.

— Oh, gracias. Te fuiste... desapareciste.

— Oh, es que... estaba por ahí, atendiendo negocios de mi familia, ya sabes que tenemos mucho dinero, verdad? —dijo el, con un poco de humor.

— Oh, si, toma. Es profase.

— ¿Puedo ver?

— Mmm, claro. Si quieres.

— Mmm, a ver... Si, profase, tenías razón. Eres inteligente después de todo—dijo el confirmandolo.

— Claro que lo soy. Te dije que era profase —dije a la defensiva.

— No tienes que molestarte, cuando te molestas te ves sexy, sabes? —dijo el, riendo.

— ¿Sexy? Vaya... —dije sorprendida.

— Si, ¿no te lo han dicho?

— Si, solo que es raro.

— ¿Porque? ¿Porque has venido tan lejos a estudiar? —preguntó de repente.

— Es que, es raro explicar después de todo es un poco díficil. Mi familia, bueno, mi mama se caso y no me gustaba verlos.

— Ya se que eres virgen, no tienes que preocuparte de eso. Todos lo saben, el tema, ya sabes. Anafase —al mismo tiempo, veía por el microscopio.

— ¿Puedo ver? —el me pasó el microscopio.

— ¿Y entonces... porque no has perdido la virginidad aún? —me preguntó Edward. Me incomodo un poco y a la vez sorprendió.

— ¿Te enteraste, verdad? Es díficil guardar un secreto en este pueblo, supongo. Pero bueno, estoy en eso.

— Puedo escucharte y ayudarte —me animó el.

— ¿Ayudarme? ¿Como...? ¿Como de que manera ayudarme? Es decir tu pensarías... —pregunté muy confundida.

— No, yo solo quiero estar aquí para ti.

— No, es un poco complicado. Bueno, mi mama, se fue así que... Vaya tus ojos son impresionantes de verdad —admiré, saliendome del tema, sin poder evitarlo.

— No seas tan indiscreta. Hagamos la tarea —Edward estaba incomodo. Tan sexy... — Profase, ¿quieres ver?

— No, no. Termina la tarea tu, tengo flojera.

— Y entonces, tu mama... ¿no tienes problemas con ella, no se te hace díficil estar lejos de ella?—me preguntó Edward, cuando estuvimos afuera de la clase de Biología.

— No, no. Es agradable vivir con Charlie. No me atormenta tanto y así no escucho los gritos de mi mama y Phil, mientras estan teniendo sexo a toda hora... ¿Es un poco molesto, no?

— Oh, ¿tienen mucho sexo? —dijo Edward sorprendido.

— Si... tienen sexo a toda hora. Y me molestaba debido a mi estado sexual —respondí algo apenada.

— No tienes porque molestarte, Bella.

* * *

**POR FAVOR** pasense por este forito, necesitamos ayuda!!!!

**_h t t p : / / paraunbuenfic . foroactivo . net/portal. h t m_**


	4. Su tío ¿el Correcaminos? ¿Superman?

**Disclaimer: **Nada, absolutamente NADA me pertenece, los personajes le pertencen a Meyer y lo demás... a Tamack**. **Bueno tal vez un poquito *roda los ojos***  
**

Recuerden que es una parodia de la PELÍCULA, vale?

*Gracias por sus rewies!!! Y perdonen muchisimo la tardanza, prometo que mañana subo otro, vas?

En respuesta del review de **Reykou Higurashi: **Si, lo se, casi no hay nada de narración. Es que en realidad esto es un guión para la película, yo me encargo de convertirlo a un fic, y pues creo que esta quedando bien excepto por la redacción. El "fic" originalmente es puro diálogo, yo escribo toda la narración y le agrego unos cuantos diálogos, pero trato de no modificar mucho la historia xD**  
**

**Autora:** Tamack

* * *

**Su tío... ¿el Correcaminos? ¿ Superman?  
**

* * *

Las clases habían finalizado, estaba en el aparcamiento, recargada en mi aberración de camioneta acomodando mis cosas mientras escuchaba mi música favorita. Pero de repente, pude sentir una mirada insitente clavada en mi espalda, gire lentamente la cabeza para encontrar con un par de ojos dorados mirandome desde el otro extremo del aparcamiento. Edward.

Que... extraño era. No podía entender porque de repente era como si ocultara algo, pero como si quisiera también hablar conmigo. Ay estoy loca. De repente escuche algo detrás de mi, era tan fuerte que lo pude escuchar aún con los audifonos puestos. Un chirrido. Me gire rápidamente para ver que una furgoneta se dirigia directamente hacia mi. Oh oh. Me haria mierda.

Pero entonces algo me golpeo, pero no del lado del que yo esperaba, tirandome al suelo. Casi casi se me salian los ojos del susto y la sorpresa de ver a Edward junto a mi y... ¡deteniendo la furgoneta con su mano! ¿Qué demonios? Tenía un hoyo en la puerta, ¿era superman o algo así?

— Mierda, la cague —lo escuché decir, aunque lo dijo tan bajito, que no estaba segura de haberlo oido bien. Santa mierda. Mire atónita a Edward mientras lentamente, con los ojos fijos en mi, se paraba y se alejaba, dejandome ahí. Volví a mirar la furgoneta, mierda. La camioneta... ¿como hizo...?

— ¡Bella, Bella! ¡¿Como estas?!

— Bella, ¡¿estas bien?!

— ¡Por favor traigan un médico!

Oía gritos de todas partes, pero no les prestaba atención, miraba como loca el hoyo que le había hecho Edward a la furgoneta.

— Lo siento Bella... yo... yo venía demasiado drogado, lo siento —me dijo Tyler desde la camioneta. Yo lo miré aturdida.

— Bella, Bella ¿estas bien? —me dijo Mike una vez que llegó a mi.— Por favor, llamen a una ambulancia.

¿Ambulancia? ¿Para que? Me sentía perfectamente bien, no era necesario. Pero... a pensar de que les estuve aseugrando como mil veces que estaba perfectamente bien y que no había quedado mal de la cabeza... no me hicieron caso. Todos insistieron en que tenía que ir al hospital para ver si el golpe en la cabeza no me había matado las pocas neuronas que tenía en la cabeza.

Me sentía completament estúpida, fastiadada y un poco avergonzada. Odiaba la atención. Estaba en un sala junto con Tyler, a el lo estaban revisando ya que se había dado un fuerte putazo en la cabeza.

— Bella, ¿estas bien? —me preguntó Charlie preocupado, en cuanto llegó hasta donde estaba.

— Si, papa, no fue nada. Solo fue un moretón.

— Oh, Bella yo lo siento de verdad... Prometo no drogarme más.

— No, no tranquilo Tyler. Esta bien.

— Tranquilo, ya vas a ver. Te voy a joder —dijo Charlie.

— No, no papa de verdad. No es necesario.

— Hija, casi te mata —saltó Charlie.

— No, papa pero casi. De verdad estoy bien —repliqué.

— Ya vera pronto lo que va a pasar —dijo Charlie por lo bajo. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

— Buenas, buenas, soy el doctor sexy guapo, Carlisle —dijo una voz preciosa que provenía de la entrada de la sala. Me apresure a mirar, y entonces me encontré con una de las personas más hermosas que había visto, era un hombre rubio, excesivamente pálido, parecía una estrella del cine. Estaba buenisimo, y no se veía muy grande. Quizás... — Bueno, Bella ¿has tenido suerte, no? No sufriste mucho daño... Solo tuviste un pequeño golpe, vamos a comprobar que se siente, si? Mira mi dedo. ¿Qué imaginas que es? Bueno, por lo visto esta bien. No puede imaginar.

— Oh, vamos Bella lo siento —dijo por enésima vez. Charlie corrió la cortina que había junto a la cama que estaba junto a el algo fastidiado.

— Te recetare algunas cosas para el dolor.

— Eh, Edward me salvo, si no fuera por el... Me hubiese vuelto mierda —dije.— Si, llegó muy rápido no se como lo hizo, ni siquiera lo vi.

— Oh, si Edward... Su tío era el Correcaminos —me dijo antes de irse. ¿Eh? ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

Después de que Carlisle me revisó, me dieron de alta. Así que salimos de la sala para irnos a casa.

— Hija, llame a tu mama así que esta preocupada, quiere que la llames ahora, para que... le expliques lo que paso —me dijo Charlie, mientras nos dirigiamos a la recepción.

— ¿Llamaste a mi mama? —pregunté incredula.

— Tenía que hacerlo, si te volvías mierda...

— Papa, no tenías que hacerlo ahora va estar con que estaba dorgado o ebrio... —repliqué.— Ya la llamo —dije suspirando y dejando a Charlie para llamarla. Y antes de que girara en la esquina del pasillo, escuche voces.

— Si nos descubren nos van a agarrar, va a venir Bob y nos van a coger por el culo a todos —hice como que no escuche eso.

— Edward, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —dije, una vez que me descubrieron.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Edward una vez que llegó a mi, parecía enfadado, incomodo.

— ¿Como...? ¿Como lo hiciste? ¿Como llegaste a mi tan rápido?

— Bella, estaba a lado tuyo. ¿Estabas drogada, acaso?—dijo burlandose.

— No, no estaba drogada. Pero tampoco vi que llegaras tan rápido

— Bella, ¿de que estas hablando? Estaba allí —me contradijo Edward.— ¿Crees que alguien te va a creer? Vale, esta bien, Bella. Soy un vampiro. ¿Eso era lo que querías saber?

— ¿Un vampiro? Si, pero ¿porque no me lo habías dicho?

— Para que decirtelo, para salir corriendo?

— No, no se lo iba a decir a nadie. ¿Porque mentirme así? ¡Pensaba que eras Superman! ¡Me dijeron que tu tío era el Correcaminos! Me asuste —salté.

— Pues no lo vas a dejar así, y espero que lo disfrutes mucho.

— No le voy a decir a nadie, de verdad. Así te clave mis grandes colmillos no le dire a nadie, te lo juro—supliqué.

— Pues mejor alejate de mi o sino te voy morder —me advirtió sombriamente.

— Edward, pero yo prometí no decir nada de verdad estoy interesada en ayudarte.

— ¿No lo vas a dejar así, verdad? Pues entonces que disfrutes de esto, tonta —me dijo, y con eso se marchó dejandome muy confundida y molesta ¿Tonta? ¡Que patan!

Cuando llegué a mi casa me fui a dormir al poco rato que llegué estaba agotada después de un día tan... horrible. Tuvé sueños muy buenos y excitantes, no es muy difícil de advinar con quien había soñado; Edward. Y era la primera vez, ¿por qué me pasaba esto? Pero lo más extraño fue que de repente aparecio en mi habitación, despertandome. Aunque no estaba segura de si estaba dormida o no, pero cuando lo vi... Me emocione demasiado... quizás y... Quite esos asquerosos pensamientos. Seguro me faltaba un tornillo, me había afectado en algo el golpe después de todo.

***

Al día siguiente fuí a la escuela, nos ibamos a ir de paseo. Aunque no me emocionaba mucho. Estaba recargada en mi aberración de camioneta, mientras volvía a pensar sobre el accidente, el golpe... todo había sido muy rápido, de repente alguien me saco de mis pensmientos.

— Bella, Bella ¿estas aquí¡ —me dijo Mike.— Oh, estas viva, que bueno.

— Si, digamos que tuve suerte.

— Eh, bueno yo quería hablar contigo para ver como estabas, y bueno ya se que estas bien —no escuchaba ni la mitad de lo que decía. Mis ojos estaban fijos en la persona más sexy e irresistible que podía existir. — Quería invitarte, con ese problema que tienes de la virginidad... quiero ser tu amigo, así que podríamos ir a un motel, ¿qué te parece?

— ¿Un motel? ¿Como? —dije sin entender nada, seguía mirando a Edward, quien también lo hacía.

— Si, un motel. Tu y yo, ¿no me estas escuchando?

— Oh, un motel, tu y yo. Juntos teniendo sexo, no?—que preguntá tan más estúpida, pero era a causa de Edward.

— Pues claro, ¿que más va a ser?

— No, creo que sea buena idea Mike. Verás, soy virgen y... no se nada de eso más que la teoría, pero yo se que que Jessica se muere por ti.

— Yo no quiero a Jessica, ya me la cogí.

— Ya se, pero ella quiere que se lo vuelvas a hacer.

— Oh, ya veo. Me estas sacando el culo —dijo el decepcionado.

— No, no te estoy sacando, solo que no quiero tener sexo contigo —le dije, y entonces miró a Jessica, que cuando notó su mirada nos saludo.

— Bueno, me tocará meterselo de nuevo a Jessica —dijo Mike decepcionado y no muy entusiasmado. Que lastima.

— Vamos, vamos chicos, al autobus y podrán meterselo a todos. Prometo no regañarlos —dijo el profesor Banner. Genial.

***

— ¿Por qué no quieres que Mike te quite la virginidad? —me preguntó alguien, asustandome mucho. Edward. Nos encontrabamos viendo las diferentes plantas que había en aquel lugar.

— ¿Qué? ¿Como te enteraste de eso? —dije algo incredula y avergonzada.

— Bueno, aquí todo se sabe.

— Bueno, eso no es algo que a ti te incumba. Después de todo es mi virginidad... —dije a la defensiva. ¿Qué diablos quería conmigo?

— Si, pero después de todo, tu tienes un secreto mío —replicó el.

— No tengo porque hablar contigo

— Si claro, después de que estabas molestandome... y pidiendo explicaciones y te lo dije.

— Es que, verás, quiero perder mi virginida con alguien más, es una fantasía... ¡Ah! —dije resignada, pero entonces era tan estúpida que me tropece con quien sabe que cosa. Edward alcanzo a tomarme del brazo antes de que cayera.

— ¿Porque eres tan torpe? ¿No puedes ver para abajo? —me dijo Edward molesto. Mierda, ¿porque tenía que ser tan estúpida?

— ¡Eres un bruto! —dije ofendida y dolida. Era verdad, pero no me gustaba que me lo dijeran, y menos el.

— Disculpa, de verdad, no quiero ser tan bruto pero es que tu me exasperas, eres torpe de verdad —se disculpó, iba a contestarle, pero fuimos interrumpidos por Jessica.

— Bella, Bella. Escucha, Mike me pidió acompañarlo al Motel después del baile, no pense que lo haría porque el y yo ya lo hemos hecho, pero pense que querías ir con el... así que gracias —Edward se fue, mierda. Jessica siguió parloteando, y entonces después de un rato en el que ya estaba harta, decidí deshacerme de ella con una excusa estúpida.

Salí del invernadero, y me dirigí al autobus.

— Mira, Bella, un gusano, un gusano —me dijo Ben, mientras agitaba en frente de mi jeta un palo con un gusano. Que estúpido.

— Vamos, chinito loco dejame.

— Bella, Bella, espera —me dijo Edward, alcanzandome. Me volví hacia el.

— ¿Qué quieres Edward?

— No entiendo porque no fuiste con Mike al motel...

— ¿Sabes que? Lamento mucho que me hayas salvado la vida, eso es lo que te pone mal, no tenías porque hacerlo —lo interrumpí molesta.

— ¿Como?

— ¡Si! ¿Acaso crees que no lo se? ¿Qué eres responsable de mi?

— No, no es eso. No sabes nada —replicó el, pudé ver que se veía algo molesto.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces que es? Te dije que no diría que eres un vampiro y sigues con eso.

— Bella, tu no sabes nada, eres una tonta —me dijo el furioso.

— Hola, Bella ¿como estas? —dijo una chica interrumpiendonos de nuevo. Mierda. La miré, era la hermana de Edward, Alice, la disque lesbiana.

— Vente, Alice. Te dije que todavía no hablaras con ella —le dijo Edward, lanzandole una mirada asesina. No entendía nada. Dios...

* * *

**POR FAVOR** pasense por este forito, necesitamos ayuda!!!!

**_h t t p : / / paraunbuenfic . foroactivo . net/portal. h t m_**


	5. La Push

**Disclaimer: **Nada, absolutamente NADA me pertenece, los personajes le pertencen a Meyer y lo demás... a Tamack**. **Bueno tal vez un poquito *roda los ojos***  
**

Recuerden que es una parodia de la PELÍCULA, vale?

*Gracias por sus rewies!!! Y aquí esta el capi prometido ^_^ Espero que les guste (esta demasiado gracioso), y podrán notar que es puro diálogo, pero como había dicho... Trato de no modificar mucho el trabajo original :( O si quieren que ponga más narración, pues que más da... diganmelo ^^ y me esforzaré.

Merci

**Annika**

**P.d: Por cierto... ¿Ya vieron el teaser de New Moon???Lo acabo de ver y (ash, siempre tarde)... emocione muchisimo ahhh!!! Ya la quiero ver xD  
**

**Autora:** Tamack

* * *

**La Push  
**

* * *

— ¡Que día del asco! —dije muy enfadada cuando llegué a casa y deje mi mochila en la cocina.— Estúpido Edward.

— Hum, vaya, parece que estas de muy mal humor —comentó Charlie, me había escuchado.

— Papa, ¿qué no pudiste limpiar? ¿crees que soy tu sirvienta? —dije ignorandolo, y quejandome por el cochinero que tenía en la mesa.

— Deberías ir a masturbarte, a ver si te alegras —me dijo, mientras recogia los trastos y lo llevaba al fregadero para lavarlos.

— Ay, papa es que me volví a gastar las pilas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Otra vez? —dijo el sorprendido.

— Tres veces anoche —confirmé, mientras bebía un vaso de agua.

— Vaya, debería comprarte un adaptador —comentó el.

— Si, lo he estado pensando.

— ¿Y... porque lo estas haciendo tan seguido?

— Es que no se papa, si me compras un adaptador gastare mucha luz, lo intentare con las manos —dije evadiendo su pregunta, muy incomoda por cierto.

— Vaya, salió igual a la madre —no se si en verdad dijo Charlie eso, porque salí de la cocina en ese mismo momento, pero esperaba que no fuera así, porque...

***

— Oh si, podemos ir a La Push para masturbarnos —escuché decir a Mike cuando llegué a nuestra mesa en el almuerzo.

— La Push nena —me dijo Eric, cuando me vio. ¿Que carajos era La Push?

— ¿La Push? —dije sin comprender nada.

— Si, La Push. Es la playa donde vamos seguido a masturbarnos —contestó Mike.

— SI, siempre gozamos mucho —agregó Jessica.

— SI, y también surfeamos —dijo Eric muy emocionado. Mike se subió a la mesa e hizo como que estaba surfeando.

— Hey, bajate maricón —le dijo Tyler, tirando de su brazo.

— Ve Bella, vamos amiga. Es La Push, La Push —dijo quien sabe cuantas veces el chinito.

— Esta bien ire si dejas de dejas de ser tan pendejo chino maricón —le dije en broma, aunque en parte era cierto.

— Oh, me dijo chino maricón —dijo riendo. Negué con la cabeza riendo, y me fui para servirme algo de verduras. Estaba haciendo estúpideces en mi plato donde me había servido cuando se me resbalo una manzana.

— ¡Oh! —dije, intentando detenerla, pero antes de que cayera al suelo regreso por arte de magia a unas manos muy pálidas, ¿de nuevo el? Efectivamente, era Edward.

— Bella —dijo el, como saludo. Me limite a mirarlo.

— ¿Sabes? De verdad estas loco, deberías dejar de meterte esas cosas —dije cuando me recupere.

— Te entiendo a veces Bella, no me acerco a ti porque no quiera, sino porque es peligroso —dijo el sombriamente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —dije sin entender nada.

— Yo... podría pasar mis limites. Y podría buscar tener sexo contigo —me advirtió, vale, eso me dejo muy sorprendida. ¿Sexo conmigo? Wow.

— Vale, ¿y no has pensado que quizas yo quiera tener sexo contigo?

— En el principio no lo había pensado.

— Bueno, es que podemos intentarlo, después de todo somos jovenes adolescentes pubertos y calenturientos —dije timidamente.

— Bella, es que no se puede... Mi pene no entra en ningún condon.

— Oh, no... no sabía que era tan grande —dije sin poder contener mi asombro, de repente el se me acerco mucho, observandome, me sonroje ¿qué otra cosa iba a hacer?

— ¿Estas excitada, verdad?

— Hmm, si un poco... —admití avergonzada, coño.— ¿Qué tal si probamos el sesenta y nueve? Sexo oral o... tocarnos un poco.

— Vaya, eres creativa —dijo el riendo.

— Trato de... hacer lo posible. O podemos ir a la playa; a la Push. Es divertido —sugerí.

— La Push..., es que no vamos seguido allá —dijo el algo incomodo.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté curiosa y confundida.

— Es que los indios nos tienen rabia, porque Carlisle no los quizo operar y dejarlos tan lindos como nosotros —me contó el, me limité a mirarlo con cara de quien sabe que, ¿Operarlos? Que mierda. — Bueno, tengo que irme. Que te vaya bien, Bella.

***

Ya estabamos en La Push, los chicos se estaban poniendo sus trajes para ir a surfear, yo no. Hacía algo de frío y la verdad es que yo era tan torpe que seguramente iba a terminar ahogandome. Mejor les ahorraba la molestia de tener que ir a sacarme después.

— Me voy a encoger con esa agua flía —dijo Eric mientras se cambiaba.

— Vamos, chino maricón —dijo Mike burlandose.

— Bella, amiga mía ¿que tienes? Te veo triste, ya sabes me preocupas —me preguntó Ángela preocupada.

— Mi vibrador se quedó sin pilas —contesté.

— Comprate un adptador.

— Si, lo he pensado, pero la luz saldrá muy cara —me lamenté. Ugh.— No quiero que Charlie tenga más dudas. Y entonces vi como unos chicos se nos acercaban, reconocí a uno de ellos, como el primo de Pocahontas; Jacob. Venía con otros dos chicos. ¿Qué serían ellos?

— Hola, Bella —me saludó Jacob cuando nos alcanzo.

— Hola, amigo ¿como estas? Te presento a unas amigas —dije señalando a Jessica y a Ángela.

— Oh, vaya si que estan buenas estas zorritas.

— Si, no las pasamos un rato bien. ¿Y qué haces aquí tan cerca?

— Vine a mas... a morbosearte un rato, sabía que ibas a venir a nadar un rato

— Oh, yo no, no me baño los domingos, soy una cochinona —aclaré.

— Ustedes pueden quedarse con ella, podrían hacerle buena compañia —sugirió Jessica.

— ¿Quedarse con ella?

— Si, podemos hacer canticos locos.

— No se, no quiero bañarme...

— Tranquila. Cuidado y las tocas, son nuestras —dijo Mike.

— Si claro, pendejote —dijo uno de los chicos que no conocía.

— ¿No nos tocaran, verdad? —pregunté, pero no me contestaron. Empezaron a hacer sus cantos locos.

— Estan locos locos —comentó Jacob algo avergonzado. Me aburrí de ver sus danzas y cantos extraños, así que le pedí a Jacob que fueramos a caminar por la playa, para desaburrirme un poco.

— Tus amigos estan bien locos, ¿que son esos cantos locos? —comenté una vez que nos alejamos de los indios dementes.

— Ah, es que a veces fuman demasiada pipa de la paz y verás se les sube a la cabeza —dijo Jacob riendo.— ¿Qué quieres saber?

— Es que quiero saber que pasa con los Culle, ¿por qué no viene acá? —le pregunté.— Prometo mamartela si me lo cuentas —agregué rápidamente.

— Vaya, no sabía que fueras tan regalada —se sorprendió el.— Pero si es así, si, de acuerdo. Verás, es algo extraño...

— Vamos, lo haré bien —lo animé.

— Verás los Cullen son un poco raros. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que parecen supermodelos?

— Si, ¿realmente crees que son supermodelos?

— Bueno, nosotros decendemos de una clan de lobos y ellos descienden de un clan así como...

— ¿Ustedes son lobos? —pregunté incredula.

— Vamos, Bella no seas bruta, escucha por favor —dijo Jacob exasperado.— Luego me mamaras la polla. Ellos son algo así como decendientes de un clan de supermodelos top, ya sabes, esos que desfilan. Así que nosotros los descubrimos cazando en nuestras tierras, e hicimos un pacto. Ellos se irían de nuestras tierras, no se robarían a nuestras inditas y nosotros no los acosaríamos por cirugías gratis.

— Vaya, entonces ustedes quieren verse tan guapos como ellos —dije sorprendida.

— Si, nosotros somos unos perros que olemos un poco... humedos —comentó.

— Oye, ¿y has intentando con un cirujano plastico o en otro lugar?

— No, Bella, nosotros estamos felices siendo lo que somos. Solo queríamos sacar una cirugía gratis del doctor Carlisle —dijo el riendo.— Ven tonta.

* * *

**POR FAVOR** pasense por este forito, necesitamos ayuda!!!!

**_h t t p : / / paraunbuenfic . foroactivo . net/portal. h t m_**


End file.
